Labeling is a tool for marking a protein, cell, or organism of interest and plays a prominent role in many biochemical, molecular biological and medical diagnostic applications. A variety of different labels have been developed and used in the art, including radiolabels, chromolabels, fluorescent labels, chemiluminescent labels, and the like, with varying properties and optimal uses. However, there is continued interest in the development of new labels. Of particular interest is the development of new protein labels, including fluorescent protein labels.